demonicusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mammae Demonicus
Mammae Demonicus is the demon-queen of the Demonicus Realm, married to Verpa Demonicus for almost three millennium and his acting regent during his prolonged absence. She is (until Verpa's return) the oldest and most powerful being in the Demonicus Realm and her word is law. She has resided in the realm almost since it's creation and seen it change hands many times until her husband's rise to power. Her actual height is unknown but she is at least 70 feet and has an extremely curvy buxom body with ludicrously wide hips and large sagging breasts which she usually has to support with an arm or something else (...like a cliff). She has dulled rust brown skin which is rough to the touch and the top half of her face is obscured by an executioner's mask, whether she has any hair underneath is unknown. She has numerous horns, most prominently two huge bulbous horns from each side of her head that curve to a point and at surrounded by smaller horns which she affectionately calls her two strawberries. She has two more horns curving down from below each one as well as a horn jutting from each of her shoulders. She is particularly proud of her exceedingly large and bulging posterior which she frequently shows off and flaunts as being the biggest and best in all the Realm. For being a demon-queen and ruler of a gateway realm to Hell she is a remarkably kind and forthcoming person but has an extremely short temper and is known to flatten cities and kill thousands on a whim. She regularly grants audiences to mortals and lesser demons far below her to hear their pleas and requests and attempts to see that the natural order in Demonicus is adhered to, while she does ultimately want to see all within the Demonicus Realm and indeed all the mortal world turned to her side, she is in no hurry. Most of her time is occupied with the going ons of The Kingdom and trying to disrupt and destroy their forces in the Demonicus Realm as well as overseeing clandestine missions into the mortal world to stay one step ahead of them. As well has having to keep her daughters in check and making sure the citizens of the Realm are staying in line and paying their dues. Mammae is a demoness of shape-shifting and is capable of taking on near enough every form possible which she uses to great effect to intimate (for those not already intimated by a monolithic mega-demon) or to infiltrate and rarely to pleasure (herself or others). She eventually reveals the ability of changing size to Hero so that he can fight back against Busticus Demonicus whenever she kidnaps him, taking great enjoyment in handing out unusual or ironic punishment to her daughters when they misbehave. Despite that Mammae loves and cares for her daughters very much, trusting them to such an extend that she has allowed them near enough complete control of the Demonicus Realm between them while she often attends other matters. She has a soft-spot for Breastus Demonicus whom is often the butt (sometimes literally) of her sister's tricks and schemes. She resides in the grand city of Nährenfolter in the south-east Category:Characters